


Crimson

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Dr. Xeno, Female Stanley Snyder, Fluff, Genderswap, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Стэн, люди смотрят…
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 6





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Шум стадиона, на котором проходил четвертьфинал межшкольного чемпионата по женскому футболу, до сих пор гудит в ушах, хотя прошло уже немало времени. Сокрушительная победа — это понимает даже Ксено, в спорте разбирающаяся только и исключительно на уровне физиологического влияния на организм, а что такое «правило милосердия» — Стэн ей как-то рассказывала. Наверное, ей просто тяжело находиться в такой толпе. Да, разумеется, всё дело только в этом.

— Ну чего ты такая тихая-то? Не ревнуй, я с командой из чистого приличия полчаса посидела, просто по-капитански — и сразу к тебе, — Стэн тормошит её за плечо, и Ксено, в целом не любящая чужие прикосновения — чужие, а Стэн не чужая, — только утыкается взглядом в стол, даже не думая отстраниться. И ничего не тихая, вернее, тихая, но это просто по природе, по привычке, и никакая это не ревность, и, и, и Ксено не знает, что ещё сказать — с победой уже поздравила ведь, — поэтому просто вцепляется в высокий бокал с молочным коктейлем. Это вообще никак не связано с матчем, командой и школой в принципе. 

— Ксе-е-е-ено? 

— Ты потрясающе элегантна, но ровно до того момента, пока не откроешь рот, — вздыхает Ксено. Эмоции — штука иррациональная и плохо поддающая урегулированию, и это смутно злит. 

— Ага, особенно сейчас, — Стэн со смехом откусывает от бургера большой кусок. — Сама элегантность, пробу ставить некуда. Не куксись, говорю! 

— Ты заработаешь себе травматическую энцефалопатию, — Ксено не то чтобы в настроении ворчать, просто у неё целый ворох смутных беспокойств, и вообще, это Стэн, а во всём, что касается Стэн — эмоции становятся ещё иррациональнее. — Я имею в виду в футболе. Я не ожидала, что игра будет настолько жёсткой. 

— Энце-что? — Стэн придуривается, всё она понимает, и тыльной стороной ладони трёт свежую ссадину на скуле — шлем не панацея, как ни крути. — Ладно тебе, это же футбол, а не балет. Хотя чёрт его знает, в балете, вроде, травматизм тоже не горюй.

Ксено улыбается и снимает с края своего бокала вырезанную розочкой клубнику. Сладко.

— Это совершенно разные виды нагрузок, не думаю, что целесообразно их сравнивать.

— Ну да, ну да, балет — это женственно, там тебя никто не впечатает лицом в ограждение или в чью-нибудь задницу, — Стэн делает кистью странное дёрганное движение, видимо, призванное вызвать ассоциации с балеринами. — Меня мать в детстве хотела записать, я рассказывала? Знатно разосралась из-за этого с батей, а пока они ругались — я где-то откопала бейсбольную биту и… — ещё одно дёрганное движение заканчивается звонким ударом ладонью о столешницу. — В общем, не судьба, не к тому душа лежала и всё в таком же духе. Ну и сегодня ты сама видела. Как сказала бы мать… — Стэн откашливается в кулак и неожиданно надрывным, погранично истеричным голосом очень точно воспроизводит материнские интонации. — «Стэнли-Вирджиния Снайдер, из-за тебя мне стыдно смотреть в глаза пастору!»

От диссонанса Ксено давится молочным коктейлем. А Стэн, снова откашлявшись и опустошив стакан сока, продолжает уже нормальным голосом, только чуть хрипловато:

— Ну и нахрен её, она пастору в глаза смотрит чаще, чем мне и бате, — Стэн кривится, как делает почти всегда, когда речь заходит о её семье, и постукивает ногтями по стакану. Костяшки пальцев у неё красноватые, счёсанные — при том, что в целом руки ухоженные. Ксено нравится этот контраст между брутальностью и элегантностью. У Стэн это выражается во всём. — А вообще, батю тоже нахрен. Лучше давай о хорошем! Как там продвигается твоя эта новая… как её… вундервафля?

— Ты спрашиваешь из вежливости или тебе это правда интересно? — сдержать улыбку непросто, но Ксено старается. Стэн имеет очень большое влияние на неё и её настроение. 

— Где я — и где вежливость, — Стэн фыркает так громко, что сидящие за соседними столиками люди на них оглядываются. — Нет, ну ты в курсе, не то чтобы я прям понимала в научных тонкостях… Но это оружие — раз. И ты так горишь, что это как-то даже и заразительно — два. Так что ты рассказывай, а я попытаюсь понять, ок? 

Не то чтобы Стэн не знала, как продвигается «вундервафля» — вернее, уже четвёртая модель рельсотрона, четвёртая переработка, если быть точной, — но Ксено ценит её интерес и готовность слушать. Готовность слушать при том, что понимает она далеко не всё, причём слушать с живым интересом и небезразличием — вдвойне. 

Правда, вот конкретно сейчас Ксено совсем не тянет обсуждать свои исследования. Может, потому что сегодня на неё накатила сентиментальность — так бывает иногда, когда она видит Стэн с кем-нибудь ещё, вот как с командой, и это так глупо и нерационально, что почти смешно. 

Ксено знает, что со стороны они представляют довольно контрастное зрелище. Ксено похожа на ученицу частной британской школы для девочек, максимально стереотипную, типичную преппи, вплоть до жилетки с принтом аргайл под жакетом, разве что без очков, и лента в волосах, чтобы образ примерной школьницы был полным. Стэн… Стэн. Если смотреть со спины — довольно широкой и рельефной, даже под расстёгнутым бомбером видно, и недавно коротко остриженные волосы только добавляют неоднозначности, — наверное, при желании и очень плохом зрении можно было бы принять её за парня. На несколько секунд, пока не обернётся, являя взору восхитительное лицо и внушительную грудь.

И одежда — не то спортивная, не то с армейским уклоном, Ксено не знает, как и классифицировать этот стиль, если это вообще стиль — «чтобы можно было и в кафе, и на тренировку, и ушатать кого, если вдруг надо» по характеристике, данной самой Стэн.

В принципе, не так уж далеко от истины — у них есть ещё от силы часа полтора, а затем у Стэн вечерняя тренировка, и это надолго. У них есть ещё от силы года полтора, а затем…

— Ты всё-таки однозначно решила идти в морпехи? — Ксено помешивает трубочкой изрядно подтаявший молочный коктейль и пытается подцепить кусочек клубники. Стэн мгновенно ощетинивается. 

— Что, не женское это дело?

В атмосфере — эмоциональной, разумеется — что-то меняется и Ксено озадаченно хмурит брови. У Стэн, из-за семьи, очевидно, есть некоторые… триггеры в том, что касается гендерных ролей и гендерного разграничения в работе. Правда, Ксено не может уловить, где и в какой момент триггернуло в этот раз. 

— Вовсе нет. Ты можешь. 

Кажется, мимо. Или нет, кажется, наступила на мину. 

— Ну, спасибо за разрешение, — Стэн умеет быть ядовитой, этого не отнимешь, и Ксено не нравится, когда это проявляется в их общении. С другой стороны, они достаточно хорошо друг друга знают, чтобы уметь разминировать. 

— Стэн, — Ксено выдерживает паузу. — _Ты — можешь_.

Тишина висит всего несколько секунд, а затем как будто что-то щёлкает.

— Извини, извини, я по привычке кусаюсь, — Стэн виновато улыбается и, притянув Ксено ближе, клюёт в висок. — Правда, извини. И спасибо. 

Ксено чувствует, что неумолимо краснеет, почти сливаясь по цвету со своим молочным коктейлем. Клубничным.

— Стэн, люди смотрят…

— А нечего смотреть, вуайеристы хреновы! — бодро рявкает Стэн, и благопристойного вида седеющий мужчина за соседним столиком давится кофе и поспешно отворачивается, что-то невнятно бормоча в своё оправдание. Это почти смешно, но очень неловко. Неловко отчего-то Ксено.

— Нет, так-то я давно решила, — добавляет Стэн, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Батя в курсе, он на радостях выдал, цитирую, «ну и похрен, что не пацан родился, и так сойдёт». На семнадцатом году жизни смирился, как тебе? 

В голосе Стэн столько яда, что вся техасская популяция коралловых аспидов завязалась бы в узел от зависти. В один большой, шевелящийся, кишащий и шипящий узел. Или в голову Медузы. На какую-то секунду в серо-голубых глазах бликует не менее ядовитая злость, а затем Стэн переключается — словно рубильником щёлкнула, она умеет, и голос снова становится расслабленным.

— Счастливой ты точно не выглядишь. Ну ты чего, Ксено? Давай-давай, выкладывай, я вижу, что ты уже себе что-то надумала.

— У меня двоякое отношение к этой ситуации, — начинает Ксено, аккуратно подбирая слова. Тема… деликатная, причём больше для неё, чем для Стэн. — С одной стороны, у меня практически нет сомнений в том, что ты добьёшься в этом успеха, будешь испытывать моральное удовлетворение и в целом самореализуешься в интересующей тебя сфере. 

— Вот это завернула, — восхищённо присвистывает Стэн, и это довольно забавно. — А с другой?

Ксено глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. 

— С другой стороны — и этот аргумент, разумеется, сугубо субъективный, — мне будет дискомфортно, по личным причинам. 

Стэн с очень серьёзным видом кивает. 

— А теперь будь умницей и скажи это человеческим языком. 

— Стэн…

— Давай-давай, ты можешь. 

Ксено поджимает губы и постукивает пальцами по холодному и мокрому бокалу — на подложенной под него салфетке уже давно собралась лужица конденсата. 

— Ксе-е-ено, ну это же не ядер… Кхм, плохой пример. Это же не литература серебряного века! — Стэн тормошит Ксено за плечо, и ей одной позволена такая фамильярность, и только она может прикасаться к Ксено, ещё и так много, и при этом не вызывать ни малейшего желания плеснуть в лицо хотя бы слабым кислотным раствором, даже наоборот, и…

В конце концов, это просто Стэн. 

А раз это Стэн — то говорить можно то, что думаешь, и так, как чувствуешь, не усложняя и не путая ни себя, ни её. Ксено это очень ценит.

— Я буду по тебе скучать. И переживать. 

— Умница, — одобряет Стэн и треплет её по волосам — достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не превратить причёску в воронье гнездо. И правильно, потому что иначе самой же и придётся переплетать. — Хотя поводов переживать у тебя особо не будет. Ну, на первых порах, по крайней мере. 

— Пока ты не в зоне боевых действий — поводов для беспокойства у меня не будет, да, — Ксено нравится ощущения прикосновения к волосам, хоть это и смущает, но лучше этого не показывать. Ксено надеется, что у неё получается не показывать. — Это ты. Ты объективно лучше, быстрее, сильнее, метче и способнее среднестатистического человека в целом и среднестатистического военного в частности.

— Смотри, не перехвали, — фыркает Стэн, и голос звучит как будто насмешливо, но Ксено знает, что ей приятно. И не сказать, что ей самой становится намного спокойнее, но то, что они в целом об этом поговорили — это хорошо, это важно, и это правильно.

И напряжение, неуютное чувство дискомфорта, которое жужжало назойливым москитом даже не у уха, а где-то внутри головы с самого матча, отпускает. И говорить теперь можно на любые темы, потому что ничего не жужжит и не мешает. 

— Не, сегодня моя очередь, сиди спокойно, — отмахивается Стэн, когда Ксено машет официантке на предмет счёта. Ну да, в принципе… В принципе, какая разница-то, если они практически всегда едят вместе, да они всюду вместе, раз уж на то пошло, всюду, кроме тренировок Стэн и исследовательских поездок Ксено, и в ближайшие полтора года это не изменится, а дальше — дальше они как-нибудь разберутся. 

— Надо было поднять тост за победу твоей команды, — задумчиво тянет Ксено, когда официантка уже начинает убирать со стола. 

— Ага, клубничным коктейлем и апельсиновым соком, прям тост, со всеми формальностями, — у Стэн хороший смех, искренний, даже когда она подкалывает. Ксено она подкалывает беззлобно. 

— Ну всё-таки победа же… Хотя бы чисто символически надо было. 

— Что, покоя не даёт, что не отметили? Да не вопрос, иди сюда, — хмыкает Стэн, и отреагировать или возразить Ксено попросту не успевает. Стэн целует её в уголок рта и показывает средний палец начавшей было возмущённо квохтать женщине неопределённо-несвежих лет за столиком напротив. Квохтание становится только возмущённее, и Стэн подключает вторую руку. У неё определённо нет никаких проблем с общественным мнением. Ксено по-хорошему ей завидует и пытается научиться такому подходу, но пока она так не умеет, поэтому краснеет до корней волос. Кажется, в это кафе она какое-то время не сунется. Или сунется — здесь вкусные десерты, и Стэн здесь тоже нравится…

— Прогуляемся, пока погода хорошая? А то на вечер передавали дождь, — предлагает Стэн, когда они выходят на главную улицу, и Ксено, пунцовая и немножко ошеломлённая, на секунду зависает. 

— Ты же планировала на тренировку. 

— На тебя у меня всегда есть время, — с чем-то вроде очень неумелого реверанса декламирует Стэн, выдерживает короткую паузу и задорно смеётся. — Это было отвратительно сопливо, а? Хотя должно быть действенно. Если бы я была парнем — сто процентов отбоя не было бы от девчонок, с такими-то подкатами, скажи? 

Несколько секунд Ксено ответственно обдумывает ответ.

— Не думаю, что могу судить объективно о подкатах, но с твоей внешностью и эпизодическим обаянием — вполне вероятно. Хотя я плохо представляю тебя парнем. 

— То ли комплимент, то ли оплеуха, — Стэн озадаченно ерошит короткие волосы, чуть вьющиеся от влажного воздуха. Ксено немного жаль, что она обрезала волосы, было очень красиво, но нельзя не признать — короткая стрижка ей идёт. Даже растрёпанная. Особенно растрёпанная. 

— Ты сама спросила, — Ксено мысленно сравнивает «до» и «после», в плане стрижки, и никак не может выбрать, какой вариант ей нравится больше. Когда дело касается Стэн — ей нравится всё.

— А, да какая разница, всё равно мне только ты нужна, — Стэн смеётся и приобнимает её за плечи. — Ладно, ладно, я сворачиваю сопли в сахаре. Так, давай-ка в направлении твоего дома двигать, а то воздух дождём пахнет. Сдам тебя… кто там у тебя сейчас дома, мать? Твоей матери — и почешу на треню. 

— У меня зонтик в сумке. 

— Это не повод не провожать тебя домой! — у Стэн определённо хорошее настроение, она разговорчивее, чем обычно, и Ксено это нравится. Даже если это настроение подурогонить. — Как насчёт продолжить сопли в сахаре? Я могу и куртку одолжить, если что! 

Не улыбаться не получается. 

— Это было настолько сахарно, что у меня заныли зубы и поджелудочная. 

— Какой кошмар, мои подкаты остались неоцененными, — разочарования в голосе Стэн нет ни йоты. — А я, может, хочу побольше воспоминаний наплодить, чтобы в армии травить байки и всем говорить, что меня дома девушка ждёт!

Сегодня Стэн явно решила устроить её капиллярам интенсивную нагрузку. Или это такая месть за то, что Ксено исправно отказывается составить ей компанию на утренней пробежке — это ведь тоже считается кардио-нагрузкой? Чисто технически — раз пульс то и дело подскакивает. А что верно технически — то верно абсолютно. 

— Главное — не трави байки о том, как нас с тобой арестовали в средней школе, — сдавленно просит Ксено и растирает ладонями щёки. Не то чтобы в этом был какой-то смысл. 

— Да ладно, тогда ведь всё обошлось!..

Дождь настигает их почти у самого порога — и то, не дождь, а одно название, и Ксено даже удаётся убедить Стэн, что куртка ей правда не нужна. 

— Миссис Вингфилд, передаю в целости и сохранности, из рук в руки! — с напускной серьёзностью отдаёт честь Стэн, когда мама открывает дверь. — Всё, я отчаливаю, воспоминания будем плодить завтра!

И убегает ровной трусцой, в своей манере отклонив приглашение на чай. 

Ксено очень надеется, что к этому моменту её лицо полыхает не слишком заметно. И тихо радуется, что мама хотя бы вслух не задаёт никаких вопросов.


End file.
